Combat
The art of combat involves the use of weapons and armor to defend oneself from harm. It also functions as a class specialization for both pre-made and custom classes in most games. Classes specializing in "Combat" include: Archer, Barbarian, Crusader, Knight, Rogue, Scout, and Warrior. By game *Combat (Arena) *Combat (Daggerfall) *Combat (Morrowind) *Combat (Oblivion) *Combat (Skyrim) *Combat (Online) *Combat (Blades) Attacking The amount of damage done to an opponent depends on several things: *The base damage of the used weapon. *How skilled the player is in the used weapon type. *How many points the player has in that weapon type's governing attribute. *The condition of the weapon. *Fatigue. *The armor level of the opponent. *Sneak damage if sneaking undetected. Power attacks To use power attack, one must hold down the attack button. Each rank in Blade and Blunt upgrades the Basic Power Attack to a Mastery Power Attack in a specific direction. *Novice – Basic power attack – Deals a basic bonus damage when power attacking in all directions (i.e. regardless of movement). *Apprentice – Mastery standing power attack – Additional damage bonuses when power attacking while standing still. *Journeyman – Mastery left and right power attacks – Damage bonuses when power attacking while strafing left or right, plus the chance to disarm the opponent. *Expert – Mastery Backwards Power Attack – Gains a chance of knocking down the opponent when power attacking while moving backwards. *Master – Mastery Forward Power Attack – Gains a chance of paralyzing the opponent when power attacking and moving forwards. Those proficient in Hand-to-Hand have the same Novice, Apprentice, and Journeyman attacks, but also have special effects for Expert and Master level: *Expert – Mastery backwards power attack – Gains a chance of knocking down the opponent, and, when blocking, gains a chance of a "knockback" attack. *Master – Mastery forward power attack – Gains a chance of paralyzing the opponent, and, when blocking, gains a chance of a disarm or a knockback attack. Blocking Blocking is governed by the Block skill and reduces or neutralizes melee damage from an opponent. Melee attacks can be blocked with shields or, if experienced in Hand-to-Hand, with arms. Like attacks, blocking also provides unique blocking abilities at each rank of experience: *Novice – Fatigued by blocking, and hand-to-hand blocking against weapons has no effect. *Apprentice – No longer fatigued by blocking. *Journeyman – Shield or weapons are no longer damaged when blocking, and opponents may recoil when blocking with hand-to-hand. *Expert – Blocking with a shield has a chance to do a knockback counterattack, staggering the enemy if the shield blow connects. *Master – Blocking with a shield has an additional chance of disarming an enemy with a successful knockback counterattack. Alternatively, one may want to learn how to circle an opponent and dodge or step away from them when they attack, to avoid being hit in the first place. Other combat situations Knockdown If Fatigue is depleted during combat, either by being hit with Hand-to-Hand or a Drain Fatigue or Damage Fatigue spell, then the character will be temporarily knocked down. They will get back up again once fatigue recovers. Enemies can be knocked down by either destroying their Fatigue or using a Mastery Backwards Power Attack (Expert level required) on the foe, which has a chance of knocking them down. Dodging A character with Journeyman level Acrobatics skill can do a quick avoidance roll by pressing block and jumping in a direction to quickly roll in that direction. If the speed is high enough, an enemy's power attack can usually be dodged without rolling by simply moving out of the way. Yielding To Yield, simply block and press the use button on the attacking character as if to talk to them. Depending on the situation and their disposition, they may accept the yield and stop fighting. The amount of disposition is different for each NPC. Creatures and permanently-hostile NPCs (like Bandits) never yield naturally. However, if a Charm spell (such as Captivate) is used with a 100-point Disposition boost, the Bandit will yield and even discuss rumors. The Bandit will, however, attack as soon as the Spell wears off. An exploit has been found with regard to yielding. Combat mechanics A common tactic used in combat is to block an enemy's strike using a weapon or shield. Even a simple block offers an opening to strike, either with spells or weapons. A wise strategy is to block as default, and watch for the open-chested weaknesses most creatures have. An experienced blocker using high quality hardware will be more likely to stagger an enemy. Judicious use of blocking is the foundation of advanced melee combat. It is easier to perform the specialized power attacks attained at high weapon skill levels by starting the power attack and then selecting a direction, as opposed to moving and then starting the power attack. Tips *Walk occasionally during combat to avoid a loss in fatigue. *Know when to use a power attack: if the enemy does a minor recoil, it is ill-advised to do a power attack. However, if the enemy recoils often, one power attack can easily be performed. If an enemy is knocked over, several may be landed. *If having trouble cleaning a vast place, say, a cave or an Ayleid Ruin, one group can be destroyed, and find a place where waiting is possible. Waiting one hour fully regenerates health, magicka, and fatigue. See also *Damage es:Combate Category:Gameplay